plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bernie the Bee
Bernie the Bee is a bee that floats around the Zen Garden in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He only appears whenever there is a plant whose growing time can be sped up. Tapping on him and picking such a plant, he will shorten the time on the plant's growth timer after some of its three animations of pollination. After speeding up a plant, he will take a nap and recharge for 15 minutes. Its three animations have different levels of rarity (see gallery), the greater the rarity the longer the time shortened. Gallery Bernie.png|HD Bernie PVZIAT Bernie Getting Selected.gif|Bernie being selected (animated) PVZIAT Bernie Speeding up 1.gif|Bernie speeding up a plant (variant 1; animated). Common, little chance of a major reduction in growth time. PVZIAT Bernie Speeding up 2.gif|Bernie speeding up a plant (variant 2; animated). less common, average chance of a major reduction in growth time. PVZIAT Bernie Speeding up 3.gif|Bernie speeding up a plant (variant 3; animated). Rare, biggest chance of a major reduction in growth time. Buzz.png|Sleeping Bernie PVZ2IAT Bernie Sleeping.gif|Bernie sleeping (animated) PVZIAT Bernie Wave.gif|Bernie waving the player away PVZIAT Bernie Flying Around.gif|Bernie flying around (animated) Bugged bernie.jpg|Bugged Bernie sleeping Wrong Way Sleeping Bernie.jpg|Bernie sleeping backwards A993B99E-A1A8-44C1-B2B3-C345C6B4B00A.jpeg|Bernie shrugging after the user taps and holds him Bee (concept).jpg|Concept art of Bernie the Bee Trivia *He is the Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart of Stinky the Snail from the original Plants vs. Zombies. *A picture on Electronic Arts blog post for the Far Future update revealed his name to be Bernie. *All animations have a chance to greatly accelerate the growth time of a plant, in the same way that all have a chance to accelerate little. The rarer the animation the greater the chance of accelerating more. *In older versions he was only spending 30 seconds napping, which changed in in some update''Missing'' to 15 minutes for some reason. *If he does the last pollination possible at that moment, he will go to sleep and will not wake up until there is a watered plant. If the Zen Garden is exited out of or if the player goes to the Almanac or the Shop from the Zen Garden, he will disappear and does not come back again until there are new watered plants. *If the Zen Garden is exited out of or if the player goes to the Almanac or the Shop from the Zen Garden while Bernie is asleep, he will disappear and does not come back again until the fifteen minutes have passed. *In the 2.1 update, there was a glitch where he either sleeps in a wrong spot, or does not show up at all. *When he goes to sleep while facing left, his sleeping text is printed backwards. *If he is tapped while sleeping, he turns over in his sleep, raises his arm up and throws it down (so as to wave off the player), turns back over and continues to sleep normally. *If the player taps on Bernie, then does not do anything for five seconds, Bernie will shrug his shoulders and cancel the action. *When he speeds up a plant, he says "baiser," which is French for "kiss." See also *Stinky the Snail ru:Пчела Берни Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2